Senshi in America
by Luna-girl-2004
Summary: An enemy from the past force Usagi to America away from those she loves. Will the Senshi find her? What is this about a split personalty? Takes place after Stars season.
1. Chapter 1

_**Senshi in America**_

"Usagi I am really proud of you, finally you're taking your responsibilities seriously," said Luna. "Luna all I did was my homework, now if you don't mind I am going to go to bed early I am really tired," said Usagi entering her room and an envelope lying on her pillow. 'I wonder who that is from?' she asked herself opening the letter.

**_Usagi Tsukino,_**

_**Or should I call you Sailor Moon, yes Usagi I know who you are. I have returned to gain my revenge for what you had done to me. **_

_**You do not know what it is like to be condemned to an eternal sleep, plagued by nightmares of my defeat. You are lucky that I never got the chance to tell Beryl because you would be dead by now. **_

_**I have an offer for you, come to America and face me; no senshi, no youma, just you and me. If you do not show I will kill your family and friends. See you in America Sailor Moon.**_

_**Jadeite**_

_'What am I going to do, should I face him?'_ thought Usagi as she picked of the picture of her family. "Usagi I thought you were going to bed" said Luna. Usagi nodded a crawled into bed.

"Usagi, time to get up, you'll be late for school," Ikuko said. She walked into her daughter's room, expecting to find Usagi fast a sleep. Instead, she found a made bed and a letter on the pillow. Stricken with fear she grabbed the letter and ran down the stairs.

"Kanji, Usagi's missing, she is not in her room," Ikuko yelled, who was on the edge of hysterics, to her husband.

"Don't jump to any conclusion's dear, she may be on her way to school she has gotten better about that. Also she maybe in the bathroom did you look?" asked Kenji while trying to calm his wife.

"No, but I found this letter on her pillow and I have a terrible feeling," she said succumbing to the tears that flooded her eyes.

"Let's see what it says it may explain what is going on," he said opening the letter in his hand.

**_Mom and Dad,_**

_**I am no longer able to stay here anymore because it is too dangerous. I do not want to bring you to any harm. It breaks my heart to write this but someone has threatened my family and I must answer them. **_

_**I love you and I am doing this because of that love. I do not know if I can keep in touch or even come back. Though I will promise I will always be with you because of the love that connects us.**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**Usagi**_

"Ikuko call the police I am going to go out and look for her!" yelled Kenji as he ran out of the house.

At that moment Usagi was standing in the Tokyo International Airport. She was about to board a flight to America. "I am sorry you guys, but I don't want to put you into any danger. The negaverse wants me and only me, I will give them one hell of a fight and I will return. That is a promise that I plan to keep," she said with a single tear rolling down her check, turned and boarded the flight.

**Here is the first chapter to my story. This is the second time that I have attempted to post this story. I am forcing it into my schedule so that I can get it all posted as I finish last checks on it. It has set on my computer for far too long! I am hoping to have updates every two weeks at the most with one or two chapters. I am not sure how long it is going to be, but the story is finished. Plus if I get behind in updates feel free to kick me in the butt and tell me to get an update!**

**Please read and review I would love to know what you think. Depending on the interest I will begin work on the sequel to it so enjoy.**

**Lun-gir-2004**

**Oh yeah! I don't own Sailor Moon ****(all though I can dream!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here is the next chapter to Senshi in America**_

"So Usagi you decided to take my offer," laughed Jadeite as he watched her board the plane. "How could a girl like her defeat Beryl? She looks so young and fragile," he said to himself. "That's not going to fool me, I am stronger than Beryl and will finish what she started and take over this universe," he laughed and prepared his attack for when she landed.

"Oh man, that was not a fun flight. I didn't think that it was going to be that long," Usagi said walking off the plane. "Well Sailor Moon I am glad that you came," said Jadeite appearing in the middle of the wait area. Many of the people started running away from this man while Usagi just stood there.

"Jadeite this is not a good place to battle, let's get away from here so no one will be hurt," she said calmly staring at Jadeite. "Then we will take this outside just like the last time I fought you," he laughed raising his hand and transported both of them outside.

They appeared outside on the runway that she had just flown in on. "Come on now Usagi why don't you transform and begin the fight. Things will be better when you are dead," he laughed waiting on Usagi. "Are you sure you want to carry on with this battle?" she said pulling out her broach. "That is why I pulled you out here hurry I am getting impatient!" "Very well ETERNAL MOON POWER MAKE-UP!" she yelled. Jadeite was amazed at how much power was coming from her. _'Maybe this was a bad idea, she has come into more power than I thought,'_ he thought as he threw his first attack. Sailor Moon was able to dodge the blast. _'She has grown up she is no longer the klutz that I first fought,'_ while Jadeite was pondering what to do Sailor Moon fired an attack and was able to knock Jadeite to the ground.

Sailor Moon walked up to him to finish the fight, but before a word could be said an airplane descended to the runway right at them. Sailor Moon jumped into the air avoiding the plane that landed on Jadeite. _'That's the second he has been run over by a plane' _Sailor Moon thought to herself in amusement. "Sailor Moon this is not over with I will get you," Jadeite's voice rang through the air.

"What Usagi's missing?" yelled Rei when she received a phone call from Ikuko.

"Yes, I have already called the police. Can you please help me look for her? I am afraid that something horrible is going to happen to her," pleaded Ikuko.

"I would do anything to find that meatball head. Don't worry; I will contact the others. You go and rest I am sure that she will be back for supper. She could never pass up one of your meals," Rei smiled in to the phone and they said their goodbyes.

"Senshi emergency meeting, Usagi has gone missing. I want everyone at the temple five minutes," Rei said sternly and a chorus of yes came over her communicator. _'Where ever you are Usagi, we will find you and protect you,'_ she pledged to herself.

3 years later

"I will not allow this world to be destroyed!" yelled Sailor Moon at a youma who had appeared during a movie near her school. It has been three years since she left Tokyo. Usagi graduated from high school with honors and was attending the local college, preparing her for her future as Neo-Queen Serenity.

"You are now mine, Sailor Moon," growled as he fired a ball of energy.

"When are you going to give up MOON PRINCESS ELIMINATION," She yelled dusting the monster. "They are becoming harder to defeat," Sailor Moon said to herself as she changed back to Usagi. 'I never thought I would be away this long. I would give anything to see the senshi and my family again.'

"Hey Usagi, I was wondering where you were," said Jen, Usagi's roommate.

"I was just out with some friends from high school. Sorry I didn't let you know, it was last minute," said Usagi as she gathered her things for a shower. "I'll be right back I am going to take a shower," rubbing her shoulder as she walked out the door.

'Usagi what is going on with you? You always go missing when one of those monsters show up. When are you going to open up?' thought Jen looking at the door.

**_I hope you have enjoyed the beginning. I couldn't sleep last night so I worked on the next chapter! _**

_**Next week is my spring break so I am hoping to have a couple of more chapters up before I am swallowed up again by homework and my fraternity stuff. **_

_**Thank you to Edorani and strangel07 for review here is the next chapter that you wanted. **_

_**PLEASE read and review so I can see how you like it or not. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter of Senshi in America.**

"Damn you Sailor Moon!" yelled Jadeite. "How is it possible that she has been able to defeat everything I have thrown at her by herself? She is not as weak as I thought she was. She had proved that over the past three years. It is time to rethink my plan so that I finally get rid of her once and for all," deep in thought Jadeite walked over to a mirror that was across the room from him. "I am going to have to throw more fire power into my attacks, though if I do that Mars and Mercury is sure to come running the minute that Sailor Moon believes that she cannot win." He smiled darkly at the mirror and began to laugh, "I have the perfect idea."

"Hey Mrs. Tsukino how are you?" asked Rei, who had become very close after Usagi's disappearance. "Good Rei, but it has been three years. I wish I could see her again."

"I wish we could find her too," Said Rei hugging Ikuko. "I am sure that she will come back in time. I am not going to believe that she is gone forever," said Ikuko picking up a picture of Usagi.

"Usagi where are you? Why can't I find you?" said Ami to herself looking at here computer again trying to find any trace of Usagi. "Ami are you still looking for Usagi? Why don't you give it a break she will be back in time," said Minako looking over her shoulder.

"I know Minako, but it bothers me that I have not been able to tract her down." "I know that we will find her when she wants to be found. She would not want you looking for her, come on let's go out for some burgers," Minako coaxed Ami away from the computer. "Maybe you're right Minako Usagi would not like me to sit here spending my free time looking for her."

"Usagi are you going to come to the football game today with us?" asked John when he saw her walking down the hall way. "It sounds like fun I will meet you there. I have something I have to do before. I will meet you outside the main gate," smiled Usagi and walked to her room.

_'I am glad that Jen already left for the game. I have to check out this new burst of energy I felt this morning. I am afraid that they are growing out of control I may need to get the senshi involved to defeat them. Anyway Jadeite has broken his end of the deal since that first day,' _thought Usagi as she sat down at her computer and began to track the negative energy. _'Oh my god it looks like they are going to attack the football game! They are going to hurt a lot of people just because they have not been able to get me.'_

Usagi ran out the door and across the campus to the football field. The game was just starting and she met up with her friends at the gate. "Usagi what's wrong? You are out of breath and you are as white as a sheet," said Jen. "Please get as far a way from here as possible. It is not safe I cannot tell you why, but please trust me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," pleaded Usagi to her friends. They gave her a look that she was out of her mind, but Jen looked into her eyes and saw true horror.

"Come on Usa, nothing is going to happen, it's just a football game," Ben said laughing at Usagi and walked into the game with the rest of the gang. Jen looked at Usagi for a moment and then turned around and walked into the stadium. _'Please God give me the strength to protect them. This will be a hard battle. Senshi I no longer want to hide from you I need your help and I hope that you will accept my apologies and come to my aid.'_ prayed Usagi as she walked into the stadium holding her locket.

"Well Usagi I am glad that you decided to join us. I thought after you tried to scare us that you would not be joining us," laughed Ben. "Thank you for that Ben, but I wish that you would not give me such a hard time about this," said Usagi frowning. They sat there in silence while the game began.

Clouds covered the sky filling the air with a negative energy. Usagi looked up to the sky and reached for her locket. "Usagi is this what you were trying to warn us about?" asked Jen looking at her face. "Yes it is; I am going to need you to hide when I tell you. After that when you get the chance run and get as far away from here as you possibly can," said Usagi sternly and quietly. "But what about you; aren't you going to come with?" asked Jen looking at her worriedly. Before she could answer there was a loud explosion out on the field. "Go and don't worry about me. I can handle myself, I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me," yelled Usagi as she jumped down to the field.

Jen took off for the exit to find that the gates had been locked and no one was able to leave. She turned around and ran back towards the field to find a monster fighting with Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was thrown across the field and landed in front of Jen. Jen saw that she was unconscious from the blast and pulled her behind the wall she was hiding behind.

"Sailor Moon wake up!" Jen whispered as she shook Sailor Moon. "Oh my head," groaned Sailor Moon. "What are we going to do?" asked Jen as she looked towards the field. "You need to find a way out here," Sailor Moon whispered. "The entrance is locked no one can get out," said Jen in a quiet voice as the monster walked by. "Stay behind this wall, you should be safe here. I am really sorry about this Jen," said Sailor Moon as she ran off.

'How does she know my name?' thought Jen as she watched Sailor Moon run after the monster.

"Well princess have you come back for more," laughed the monster. "I thought that's what you wanted MOON TWILIGHT FLASH!" she yelled firing at the youma. He was able to doge the blast and fire one of his own. It clipped Sailor Moon and she fell to the ground. "Looks like we finally have you, I am honored to be the one to kill you, princess," he smiled and produced a dagger from behind his back, but Sailor Moon was able to roll away only with a slash on her arm.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" yelled Sailor Moon dusting the monster. Jen ran from her hiding spot to help Sailor Moon, who had collapsed onto the ground. "You've lost a lot of blood," whispered Jen tearing off a piece of her shirt to bandage her arm.

Sailor Moon smiled weakly, trying to stand up. Jen would not allow that, "stay here and wait for the paramedics, you have lost a lot of blood." "Sorry, I have to leave. I will be just fine I have been through a lot worse," she said as she stood and began to walk away. Jen ran after with one more question she had to ask, "Sailor Moon wait, how do you know my name?" Sailor Moon turned around and faced Jen, "I cannot tell you that, but maybe you will find out one day."

**Well this chapter is a little longer then than others that I have post and I hope everyone is enjoying it. **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and I hope to hear from more of you so please read and review.**

**I hope to have another chapter up sometime this week for you all.**

**Luna-girl-2004**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I am getting these out faster then I thought I would! Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

'_Damn it, why did this have to happen?'_ thought Usagi as she walked into her room. She walked over to the vanity and began to clean the wound on her arm.

_'Senshi, I no longer want to hide from you. I need your help, I hope that you will accept my apologies and come to my aid.'_ The senshi dropped whatever they were doing when they heard Usagi's plea, they all ran to the temple. "Ami have you done a scan for Usagi lately? I have a strong feeling that we are going to be able to find her," said Makoto.

"Usagi are you in here?" asked Jen sticking her head into the door. "Yeah," groaned Usagi as she sat up in bed. "Are you alright?" asked Jen looking at Usagi, who laid back down in bed and pulled the covers over her head. "I'm fine I just need to take a nap."

"I'm not sure that is it. You sound like you are in a lot of pain. What happened after I left you? Did you get caught in the fight?" asked Jen walking up to her bed and pulled her blanket away from her head. "Oh my god, you're hurt and hurt badly! You need to go to the hospital," said Jen when she saw the bandage on her arm and that it was covered in blood and her back was bruised.

"Jen I'm fine I don't need to go to the hospital. I just need a good night's rest!" yelled Usagi as she jumped out of the bed in front of Jen. "No you're not, Usagi, how can you say that? I am going to get the car and get you to the hospital," said Jen. Usagi moved into her way and was not going to let her out the door.

"Why can't you just trust me Jen? I have been through worse than this! That attack was nothing it is going to get worse and I don't need anyone to get in the way. If I go to the hospital I would not be able to fight and everything I have been trying to do would go down the drain. Please just trust me," she started to cry and fell to the ground.

"Usagi can you just tell me what is going on? What do you mean 'you've been through worse'?" said Jen holding her trying to comfort her. "Those monsters are after me; my friends and family are always in danger. That is why I left Japan to protect them and now everyone I hold dear to me here is in danger for the same damn reason. I need help and I am not sure if they will come after leaving like I did."

"Hold up a minute! Who is after you and who is not coming?" asked Jen trying to get Usagi to slow down. "The nega-verse is after me, because they want revenge for destroying their leader, Queen Beryl. They have grown out of control and they have all most succeed in killing me. I need help from the other senshi to defeat them," Usagi said as she toke the locket from around her neck. "Thank you," "Thank you for what?" "I never thanked you for bandaging my arm today."

Jen's jaw dropped when she heard this statement. "You mean that you are Sailor Moon! That is hard to believe!" she said as Usagi closed the curtains. "I am I will show you so that you will believe me, ETERNAL MOON POWER MAKE-UP. I hope that you are not shocked?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Actually, now that I think about it explains a lot, why you always disappeared," said Jen smiling. Jen got off the floor and gave her a hug. "I am glad that you know now. I don't have to hide from you. I get sick and tried of pretending. I am very willing to answer any questions you have," said Serena crawling on to her bed and laying down as Jen did the same. Serena proceeded to tell Jen about her past on the moon and what she could of her future as Neo-Queen Serenity.

"You should give them a call. I am sure that they will come. I bet they have missed you as much as you have missed them, maybe even more. You are a light in many people's lives," said Jen. "Thank you Jen, but I don't feel I'm ready to face them again," said Sailor Moon and she went to bed.

"Is it ready?" asked Jadeite as another man appeared in the room. "Yes sir it is ready, all you have to do is inject it into your target," said the man who was covered with a black cloak. "Now Sailor Moon you will be mine and I will get my revenge," he said laughing. The cloaked man stood there with a smile and disappeared from once he came.

"I FOUND HER!" yelled Ami to the gang. Everyone jumped for joy and ran over to Ami asking the same question, "Where?" "She is in America. That is also where we have been picking up negative vibes for a couple of weeks now. She must be there fighting," said Ami

"Where in America is she?" asked Rei, who was standing right over her shoulder to get a better look at the computer screen, "Colorado."

"Well, it looks like we are going to Colorado, but we are not to say a word to the Tsukino's. I am not sure that Usagi is ready to come back and we cannot push her. All we can do is helping her with whatever she is facing," said Makoto and everyone agreed. "Ami is it possible to get a phone number to get hold of her, our communicators are still blocked?" asked Minako who was trying to use hers to call Usagi. "Give me a moment and I will get it."

"Usagi, you shouldn't go to classes today. Just stay here and sleep you need the rest," said Jen as Usagi's alarm clock went off. "How much rest do I need? I slept all day yesterday instead of studying for the test I have today in an hour. You just go back to sleep I will wake you up after my class and we can work on changing the furniture," she giggled. "Sounds good to me, just don't over do it today,' said Jen watching Usagi. "You sound just like Minako. She tried to take care of the senshi when we all were sick," she said as she walked to the vanity to get dressed.

"I really do hope they can forgive me. I don't know what I would do without them. I just want to go home and see everyone again," she had tears in her eyes. "Usagi don't cry, from what I heard the other night they will always be there for you," said Jen giving her a hug. Usagi smiled her thanks and left for class.

"Maybe now I can get some sleep," said Jen climbing into bed when the phone rang, "I guess not." She picked up the telephone looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hello my name Ami Muzino, I was wondering if Usagi Tsukino lives here?" said the young woman. "Yes she does but I'm afraid she just left for class. Is there anything that I can help you with Ami?" asked Jen. "We have been looking for her three years now. Is she well?"

"She is doing well, but she was hurt in an attack at a football game two days ago protecting me. She is worried you guys will not come," said Jen. 'She knows about us?' "Has Usagi told you who she is?" asked Ami. "She has Ami, and I will keep it safe. Are you guys going to come? If not I am going to hang up right now and tell Usagi nothing about this call," said Jen firmly. "We have spent two years looking for her, of course were coming. We would never have left her side if we had known what was going on. We are upset that she left like she did, but that is outweighed by our relief that she is safe," Ami said in a trembling voice.

"I am really glad to hear that. Now that we have that straight I want to surprise Usagi. She is performing in 'Jekyll & Hyde' here at the University. I think it would mean a lot to her if you guys showed up for it. I can help you with plans to get you here, if you want to surprise her?" "That sounds like a great idea, I am sure that she would love that. Thank you for your help, we will call you later to make further plans." Ami said and hung up. _'Usagi will be so happy: I cannot wait to see her face,'_ thought Jen smiling to herself.

"Hey Usagi, I have something I have to do today. I will back later this afternoon in time to make the show tonight," said Jen, who was getting ready to go and pick up the senshi at the airport. "Ok, I will see you after the show then we can head off to the restaurant with everyone else." "Break a leg Usagi, the show is going to be wonderful and I cannot wait to see it" said Jen giving her a hug and walked out the door.

"I hate planes!" said Makoto as she got off the plane with the others behind her giggling. "So Mamoru, who are we looking for?" asked Rei as they boarded the train that would take them to the main terminal. "Jennifer Keith she is going to be holding a sign with Chiba on it. She said she would be standing right out in front of a fountain," said Mamoru. Sure enough there was Jen standing in front of the fountain with a sign with Chiba written on it.

"Are you Jennifer?" ask Mamoru. "Yes I am and you must Mamoru," "Yes and this is Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako." "Come with me and we will pick up your badge and I will drive you to the hotel in Greeley."

"Should I call them or not, is Jen right? Will they forgive me for what I did?" said Usagi as she reached for the phone. Before she could begin to dial the number there was a knock on the door. "Hi John, What are you up to?" asked Usagi. "Nothing much I was just wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat before you need to get ready for the show." "Sure sounds like a good idea," and with that she forgot about the phone call.

**Again as always please read and review! Now that I have more of the story up I am hoping to here from more of you! **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and see you all again next chapter!**

**Luna-girl-2004**


	5. Chapter 5

**EXTRA! EXTRA! UPDATE!**

"Come on the show is about to start we need to take our seats," said Jen. "I cannot believe that meatball head is in a musical. I never thought she was much of an actor let alone able to sing," said Rei as she sat down. "Well I heard she was one of the best actresses at her high school and she also bet out all of the theatre majors for one of the leading roles. I have heard her sing and I have been waiting to see her perform," said Jen. "I am glad that she is doing something for her to enjoy," said Ami as the lights went out and the show began. Everyone was shocked at how good she was, though they were all just happy to be able to see her again. Mamoru was really shocked at how much she had grown; she looked amazing in the dress that she was in. He could not wait to have her in his arms again and he had no plans of ever letting her go.

Before anyone knew the show was over and the actors were coming out for the curtain call. When Usagi came out she was surprised to hear familiar voices calling out her name. As she stood off to the side she searched the audience to see who was there. When her eyes met Mamoru's eyes tears began to fell her eyes and she could not hold them in when she saw the senshi there as well. When they all left the stage Usagi ran to her dressing room. "Man Usagi what's the rush?" asked one of the other actors. "My old friends from Tokyo have just surprised me; I saw them during the curtain call. I have not seen them for two years," Usagi said smiling as she threw on her jacket. "Well have fun then Usagi I am really happy for you."

"EVERONE!" yelled Usagi as she ran out into the lobby and right into Mamoru's arms. After giving him a kiss she was surrounded by the others in a group hug. "Any one hungry, because I am," asked Jen smiling at the happy reunion. "Jen did you know about all of this," asked Usagi looking at Jen. "They called after you went to class and I told them about you being here and arranged for them to come. I knew how much you missed them and they could not wait to see you again." Usagi gave her hug and the tears in Usagi's eyes were thanks enough.

Their joy was short lived, as they all headed to the restaurant there was an explosion in the distance. "Jen you need to get back to the dorm as fast as you can," said Usagi looking her direction. Jen did not need to be told twice as she took off running as the others took off running towards the blasts. Usagi stopped the minute she saw Jadeite and reached for her locket. "Guys transform, but hide until I call for you. We must make him believe that I am still alone," said Usagi. They nodded and went off to transform and hide. Usagi took a deep breath and called out "ETERNAL MOON POWER MAKE-UP!" Sailor Moon now was ready to face to Jadeite for the first time face to face in two years.

"Sailor Moon there you are I have been waiting for you," said Jadeite with a smirk on his face. "Well I was busy and to tell you the truth I am surprised to see you. I thought the whole reason for me to come to America was to face you and not your youma," she said. "You think that I am going to waste my time with you when my youma can do the job of keeping you busy." "Really, I thought it was because you were afraid of getting run over by a plane, ever time I have faced you that has been the outcome," Sailor Moon laughed at his face. Jadeite was not happy with how cocky she was. He should never have disappeared for those two years, because in his eyes, she was over confident that she could bet him by herself. He threw a blast at her and she dodged it, but it was what Jadeite wanted. _'She has fallen into my trap now it is time that I pull the trigger.'_

Before Sailor Moon knew it she was being held down by two youma that had been hiding in the shadows behind her. Jadeite began to laugh and walked up to her. "You became too cocky for your own good. Now I am going to put you into your place and not by killing you I have other plans for you," he pulled out a syringe filled with a blood red liquid. Sailor Moon began to struggle, but the youma's grip was just too strong, "Jadeite you are not going to win this, you will be defeated and we are the ones who are going to destroy you," yelled Sailor Moon as the senshi came out of hiding ready to attack. "'We' you think that those senshi are going to help you after the way you left them two years ago. They have probably forgotten you and who could blame them you were a weak cry baby who always needed to be rescued," he laughed. As Jadeite was about to inject her with the liquid when a red rose slashed his hands and landed in between Sailor Moon and Jadeite. Sailor Moon smiled at the shocked looked on Jadeite's face as looked up and saw Tuxedo Kamen and the senshi.

"We would never forget about our Princess and leader. She is the person who brought us all together," yelled Sailor Mars. "Youma attack and keep them busy while I take care of Sailor Moon. The two youma holding Sailor Moon handed her over to Jadeite and went after the senshi. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" yelled Sailor Mars as the youma approached. "Tuxedo Kamen went after Jadeite and Sailor Moon we will take care of the youma and will come when we are done," said Sailor Jupiter as she fired one of her attacks. Tuxedo Mask nodded and toke off "Let her go Jadeite!" "Now why would I want to let her go? I have plans for her that I plan to keep," he said pulling out the syringe. He stuck it into Sailor Moons arm roughly and injected the fluid into her body. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at him that he dodged dropping the now empty syringe and Sailor Moon fell to the ground like a rock. "VENUS LOVE AND BUETY SHOCK!" but before the attack could hit its mark Jadeite disappeared. "Sailor Moon, are you alright?" yelled the others running over to her limp body lying on the ground. "I'm fine, just a little bit dizzy. We are all going to the hotel to do a scan on what he injected into me," Usagi said changing back into her normal clothes. The others did the same and walked to the hotel.

"I couldn't find much, but there is a raised amount of negative energy flowing through your veins. I am unsure of what it will do to you, I am afraid that it is to trigger a change in your body but I am not sure what kind of a change," said Ami closing her computer. "It must take a while to take effect. I am feeling a little light headed and ahhhh," said Usagi, but before she could finish what she was saying she collapsed to the ground in pain. "Usagi are you alright!" yelled Mamoru diving to the floor to her side. They noticed there were changes in her appearance, her hair was turning a dark black and her eyes were the same shade of black. "Usagi answer me are you alright?" Mamoru asked one more time, but the way she answered was not what anyone expected. She grabbed his shirt and threw him across the room. The others jumped into action and protected Mamoru from this woman that was their Usagi. "Who are you and what do you want?" ask Minako. "Leave it to you to know that I am not Usagi Princess Venus. I am Chaos the dark side of Serenity's soul and that serum that Jadeite injected into her gave me the strength to fight for control over her body," she said walking up to Minako and when she was close enough she picked her up threw her across the room.

While she was laughing she was interrupted by the pain that surged through her body. Slowly her eyes turned back to bright blue and her hair became silver blonde. When the pain subsided she looked up and saw Mamoru and Minako lying across of the room. "MAMO-CHAN! MINA-CHAN" she yelled running over to his side. "I'm so sorry I had no control over what I was doing. The minute she threw Mina-chan across the room that was when I was able to gain enough strength to push her back inside." Usagi was now crying in Mamoru's arms as he rocked her back and forth to comfort her. Rei stood up and gave Usagi a hug and held her as she cried. "It's going to be all right," she whispered into her ear. Those words just made her cry even harder, "No it's not! I can still feel her fighting for control. I don't know if I can keep her at bay. It feels like I'm a living Jekyll and Hyde, I am fighting a losing battle."

**Pokes head around piles of homework I am so so so sorry for not update in a long time. I was able to get a lot up during my spring break but I was eaten alive by homework when I got back. I am now one week away from finals and starting to have some time that is not taken up with homework or with my Boyfriend. I am hoping to have another chapter up this weekend after I finish putting together my presentation. Please read and review I really love to hear from all of you who get the chance to read my little story. See you in the next chapter. sigh disappears behind the piles of homework **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter to Senshi in America.**

Usagi finally was able to fall asleep but would not let go of Mamoru. "If it is true that she is like a living

Jekyll and Hyde then she is right; she is fighting a losing battle. Slowly Chaos will consume her until she no

longer has the strength to hold her at bay. Jekyll in the end was not able to suppress his other side and ended

up killing himself because of the danger he was to those he loved," said Ami grimly, "who would have ever

thought that we would be living through the horror story that she acted out." Ami can you do more scans

now that she is asleep and try to find a way to cure her," asked Mamoru.

"The only thing I can see that can sure her is the silver crystal but with her being holder of the crystal the

serum may interact with her ability to call upon the powers. Though one good thing is that Chaos would not

have control over Usagi's power, but from what we saw that will not stop her," said Ami trying to hide the

most devastating news that she had, "I am afraid in time she will no longer be able to get the Silver Crystal

to answer to her the further this progresses." With this said everyone looked down at the ground. Their

princess was in the middle of a battle that would mean life or death and there was nothing that could be

done. They had all thought if they had arrived at her side that they would make a difference.

A week had passed since the first transformation of Chaos. Usagi had been able to hold Chaos inside of

her, but like Ami had predicted, the Silver Crystal rarely answered to her and when it did it caused her great

pain. When the negaverise attacked all she could do was stand off to the sidelines and watch as her friends

fought battles that would be won by a narrow margin. Usagi was slipping farther into the darkness of her

soul with every battle because of her depression. She was able to keep the façade that everything was fine,

but she knew that would not last for long. Chaos would break loose again she could fell her deep inside of

her feeding off of her feelings building the strength that she needed to break through and reek havoc on

those around her.

"Hey Usagi I am going on a date are you going to be alright by yourself?" asked Jen she knew Usagi had

been in a lot of pain the past two days and she was afraid that was leading up to another transformation. Part

of her knew that she needed to be there for her but the other part wanted to get out of the way of harm. She

had seen her transform two other times and it scared the shit out of her even with the Senshi around. "Go on

and have some fun. You guys don't need to look over me all the time. Especially you, I know that you care

and worry, but I will treat like my Senshi saying that I can take care of myself. If makes you feel better I will

call Mamoru to watch over me because of the signs that I am having. Go don't make John wait," said Usagi

pushing her towards the door. Once she left Usagi headed for the phone to call Mamoru because she knew

that she needed someone to keep Chaos in the room so she could not hurt anyone.

Though luck was not on her side before she could reach the phone she collapsed onto the ground in pain.

'Mamo-chan I need you' she cried mentally before she lost complete control. "Silly Serenity you should

have known that I would break loose the minute you were by yourself," Chaos laughed. With that she

grabbed her coat and walked out of the room. Mamoru was walking up to the hall to surprise Usagi with a

movie and a dinner. When he heard Usagi's plea he broke into a run. He ran into the hall and ran into Sam

the Hall Director. "Mamoru what is the matter?" he asked. "Something is wrong with Usagi I can feel it!"

with that they both took off running to her room. Mamoru got there and started to pound on the door. No

one answered and Sam ran back down the hall to get the spare key from the front desk. They both went into

the room and saw that her coat was missing and that the phone was lying on the ground. "I am going to go

and look for her. Sam go and call the police something is very wrong here," Mamoru said as he ran out of

the hall. _'She's gone and I am sure that it was Chaos that was here last. I need to call the Senshi so they _

_can go out and look for her. We need to find her before she does anything,'_ thought Mamoru as he

transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Senshi Chaos is running loose around the campus we need to find her before anything happens," he

yelled into the communicator that was given to him. "We're on our way. Jupiter and Mercury take the west

side of campus and Mars and I will take central campus," said Minako into hers. This was not good and they

all knew it.

Chaos was walking done the street when she came across Jen and John on their date. "That is the perfect

way to strike Usagi. Attack her friends while she had no control of stopping what was going on," she

laughed to herself and snuck up behind couple ready to strike. "JOHN, JEN BEHIND YOU!" yelled Sailor

Mars as she came across the scene. John turned around and was hit hard in the head by Chaos and Jen was

thrown across against a tree. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" fired Mars knocking her out. "Senshi I found her,

we are next to Frasier hall," said Mars. Rei had returned to her normal form and was talking with the police.

The others were with sitting with Usagi, who was able to regain control and was sitting on a bench 15 feet

away. The paramedics were attending to John had not yet woken up and Jen had a broken arm.

"Ms. Tsukino I know that this hard for but we need to get a description of the person who attacked Mr.

Hess, Ms. Keith and yourself. We need to know so that we can catch this person before someone else gets

hurt," said the officer. Usagi just stared at the ground thinking to herself, _'How can I forgive myself for _

_what I did to John and Jen? Why is this happening to me? I am suppose to protect those I love not hurt _

_them. I'm Sailor Moon champion of love and justice why am I causing the fear?'_ These were questions

that could not be answered. "Ms. Tsukino if you would like we could to a different area to speak about this,

but we do need to get this information." "I will speak to you at the hospital. I am not sure if I can talk about

it tonight." The police officer nodded and led her to his car. The ambulance had already left carrying John

who was still out from the blow he suffered and Jen.

'_How naive can you be, you know why you are in the position you are now. I will always be here and _

_eventually I will be the one in control, you will be in the passenger sit watching as I kill the ones you _

_love,'_ laughed Chaos inside of Usagi's head. _'Not if I can bet you first, I will not fail,'_ was the thought that

ran through her head as she walked into the Hospital.

**Well here is the latest chapter to this story. To those of you who have reviewed thank you I am glad that you are enjoying this story. I now only have three chapters left to post but with finals next week this may be the last chapter until after May 6th after which I move back home. I really should by working on packing on finals now but I needed a break. As always please read and review I love to hear from everyone that reads this. Until next time Begins skipping away from her desk **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter of Senshi in America**

"In tonight's news we have a report of an attack on three university students. Police say that the two students were out for a walk when a woman came out of nowhere and attacked them. The students are now at the Northern Medical Center in Greeley. John Hess is critical condition, Jennifer Keith has a minor injury and Usagi Tsukino is in good condition. The suspect in question is described to be 18 to 20 years old female with long black hair and black eyes…" at that point Usagi turned off the television in her room and looked out the window. Usagi was not able to get it out of her head that it was because of her evil side that John was in a coma. She knew Chaos was right and she would lose control if she was not able to destroy her. She did not want to put anyone in danger that was why she left Tokyo in the first place.

"Ms. Tsukino your fiancé is here to pick you up," said the nurse. "How are you feeling Usako?" he asked. "Like my world is ending and there is nothing I can do about it. Oh Mamo-chan what am I going to do? I can feel her growing stronger ever day, I almost transformed here in the hospital," she said looking at her hands. "Usako, we are going to find away to cure you. We are not going to give up." "Promise me one thing though. If it gets to the point that I am a major danger to you guys I want you to take my life. I know that there is a small chance I will be healed and I would rather die than watch, through my own eyes, Chaos kill you and the others." Mamoru could not believe what he was hearing.

Jen was waiting inside the room for Usagi. She felt horrible that she had left Usagi that night by herself. "It is so good to see you Usagi. I am so sorry for leaving you that night. I should have waited for Mamoru to get there before I left," said Jen hugging Usagi. "It is not your fault Jen. You are not responsible for me and I don't want you to be. To tell you the truth I am the one has to be sorry you have a broken arm because of me. If Mars hadn't showed up John and you would be dead and that is killing me inside."

"Things are going as planed; Chaos will be one of the strongest people in my army. The Senshi will not to be able to destroy her because deep down inside they know it is their princess the very person they are sworn to protect," said Jadeite laughing. Though he did not notice the cloaked man spying on him, "Your end is coming Jadeite and it is going to be by her hand. Once both of you are gone I will only have one more person in my way to take care of, then this world will be mine." With one last look the cloaked man disappeared.

Three weeks had passed since the attack. John had been able to leave the Hospital a week ago; he could not remember much of what happened. "All I remember was someone yelling behind you and then looking behind me and looking into the blackest eyes I had ever seen and then I blacked out," John said when talking with Jen and Usagi, "It must have been you who yelled to me." _'I wish it would have been better than what I did to you,'_ she thought and just nodded her head. Jen looked at her with a worried glance, but never said anything. They knew she was losing her internal battle. She had transformed ever night after the attack. She was never left alone at any time of day.

Usagi's whole personality had changed over the weeks. She did not socialize with any one; it even took a lot for her even talk to Mamoru or the others. She was growing weaker with every transformation and she knew she had little time left, but they were unable to heal her. They needed the crystal and the pain it caused her was unbearable and she would pass out before the job was finished, leaving her weaker than before. _'The time is growing close to when I will have full control over your body and you will not be able to change that,'_ said Chaos's voice through Usagi's head. _'I will never allow it. I would rather take my own life before you had full control. You will not hurt my friends and family. I know that my Senshi can defeat Jadeite without me and he would not be able to defeat them without you. We will win in the end.'_ "That is what you think Usagi, but you know that it is not going to happen," laughed Chaos as another transformation was complete.

"Chaos why won't you give up?" yelled Makoto who had been lying on the bed next to Usagi. When she saw Usagi go into a trance she knew trouble brewing. "Me give up? None of you are dead yet," she said jumping towards Makoto. Makoto was able to knock her down and call for help. John was walking by with Jen when they heard the crash. "John run we have to get away from here!" she yelled and took off down the hall just as Chaos burst through the door. "That's her she is the one that attacked us. We have to see if Usagi is all right!" he yelled trying to turn around. "No! What we are going to do is call for help."

"Well if it isn't Jen and John, Usagi's weak friends. You should be dead you know that, but our dear Usagi stopped that from happening. I just need to fix that," she said in a cold voice. "Stop right there Chaos. You are not going to hurt any one while I am here. I am Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter I will punish you," said Sailor Jupiter walking out of Usagi's room. Chaos just turned to face her and began to laughing, "What makes you think that you can lay one finger on me, let alone punish me?" asked Chaos and flew towards her Jupiter just able to dodge the blow. Chaos was able to stop before hitting the wall. Black energy began to spark around her hands to Jupiter's amazement. "The transformation is complete Usagi is no more and I am going to kill every one of you," she laughed firing at Jupiter.

**looks around the corner Hi guys yeah I know I left a cliff hanger for you all but there is only two chapters to go and I should have them before the end of the week. Now that I am out of school and before work really starts pick up I am going to begin work on the sequel to this story if that is what you all would like to see. **

**Like always please read and review I love to hear from every one of you!**

**Luna-girl-2004**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the second to last chapter to Senshi in America**

Jupiter dodged the blast and ran down the hallway pressing the all-call on her communicator, but when she made it to the door she was unable open it. "Every one of the doors leading to the outside is sealed and no one will be able to leave and enter. The only time they will open is when the other senshi show up and I know that is going to any minute. That is when my fun will begin; I will kill every one of you slowly and painfully." Jupiter's blood ran cold at this comment, _'how are we suppose to fight her? Deep inside, she is Usagi and I would never be able to hurt her.' 'Makoto don't worry about me. Do what you have to protect this planet. I knew when this began I would lose my life and I am willing to make that sacrifice. Don't cry for me I know what it means to be a senshi. We will meet again that I promise you. When the others show up I need you to kill me to finish this off because you still have to face Jadeite to stop him from doing this again,' _said Usagi her voice filling Jupiter's head.

Tears ran down her face hearing Usagi's words. What she had dreaded was going to come true. One of them had to their princess, the very person they were sworn to protect and keep from harm. Jupiter was so lost in her thoughts that she did not see the blast coming towards her and was thrown against the doors. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" the attack caught Chaos off guard and threw her down the hall way knocking down John and Jen who were watching the fight. Mars, Mercury, and Venus had arrived to seen the scene unfold. They could not believe that this was Usagi. "Are you ok Jupiter?" asked Mercury helping her up. "I would be better if we didn't have to do what we have to," she said in a monotone voice. "I know how you feel Jupiter," said Venus.

"Well it is about time that you showed up," said Chaos as she stood up and walked calmly over to the group across the lobby. "We will defeat you Chaos you know that," said Venus. "That is what say, nut I know that you would never hurt your Princess. You are sworn to protect her and you would never hurt her. I am just the other side of her. Isn't refreshing then dealing with a babbling blond who is just so sweet that it makes your mouth hurt? I don't know how anyone could put up with her," spat Chaos egging the Senshi on.

"We will fight you, you maybe the other side of her, but we know that she would rather lose her life than sit in the back of your mind watching you destroy every thing that she has fought for VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" yelled Venus. Chaos only stuck out one her hands and knocked it away and fired one of her own. The senshi jumped out of the way and the blast destroyed the doors to the lobby area. "This is no place for battle let's take it outside away from everyone who lives here Chaos," yelled Mars dodging another blast. "Oh but why, I want to destroy those Usagi cares about and that honor is not only you have," she said firing a blast not at the senshi, but John and Jen who were still in the hall way. They grabbed onto each other and braced for the blast that picked them up, throwing them down the hall way.

The senshi could not believe their eyes. Chaos was going to kill every one in this building if they did not stop her. "USAGI I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. PLEASE FIGHT HER WE NEED YOUR HELP IN THIS FIGHT!" yelled Tuxedo Keman. With the sight of Jen and John lying on the ground in pain and Tuxedo Keman's plea Usagi pulled together what little strength she had and pushed Chaos down inside once again. "JOHN, JEN PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!" she yelled running down the hall way. The senshi followed her. Usagi was in tears as she looked down at her friends who were unconscious from the blast. That was when the senshi noticed the blasts outside. Jadeite had taken the moment that Chaos had sealed every one inside of the building to carry out his plans. He had no doubt that the senshi would be dead before they could do anything to him.

"You guys need to take care of him before he destroys this whole campus," said Usagi staring down at the ground. "We can't get out that spell Chaos put on the building is stilling holding strong," said Mars as she tested the door. "The only way break the spell is to kill Chaos and that means killing me as well," every one just looked at her with wide eyes, "don't look at me like that. You know that it is the only way to end this. I no longer have the strength to hold her back anymore. The next time I transform it will no longer be me but that monster." "Usagi there must be another way. We were sworn to protect you we will not take your life," said Mercury. Usagi stood up with tears in her eyes, "there is no other way. I have tried and tried to destroy Chaos, but I cannot. The crystal no longer answers to me and I am not going to be response able for the lives she will take. I know that you are sworn to protect me, but that was made before I was a senshi. I am the leader this team. I stand here before you not as Princess Serenity or Sailor Moon, but your friend Usagi who is begging you to set me free."

Jen and John had been standing to the side watching the scene; they did not want to see her go but knew that it was the only choice. "We will miss you Usagi, I never thought I would meet any one like you," said Jen standing up to give her a hug. "Same here, I know you will find peace," said John. "I am so sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt you and I did everything I could," she said crying. The pain had begun again and she knew that it was the last time she would ever see them again. "Mamo-chan I love you and I will always be with you," they both were crying and gave each other one last kiss. "You guys need to do it know I am beginning to lose control again. I will always be with you," she said holding her arms out ready to receive the blast.

"Good bye meatball head MARS FLAME…"

"I will miss you MERCURY AQUA…"

"Good bye Usagi JUPITER OAK…"

"Thank you for every thing VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY…"

"SNIPER!"

"RHASPHODY!"

"EVOLUTION!"

"SHOCK!"

"You will always be in my heart Usako," said Tuxedo Keman throwing a rose that the attacks rapped around aimed right for her heart. A single tear rolled down Usagi's check as the attacks struck her. Usagi fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes; they did not need to check if she was gone. They felt in their hearts, only the blasts outside kept them from their sorrow. "You need to go we will look over her," said Jen placing her hand on Tuxedo Keman's shoulder. He nodded and they walked out the door ready to finish this once and for all.

**Here is the latest chapter of my little story. I hope that you all enjoy it! With only one more chapter left I want to here from you if you want there to be sequel or not. That is how the ending is set up. Depending on what people think I will post the sequel as I work on it. Like always please read and review and it won't be long till the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The finale chapter of Senshi in America!**

"JADEITE! You have terrorized this campus enough and we are going to stop you," yelled Sailor Mars. "Silly senshi you are never going to defeat me now that Sailor Moon is out of the equation," he laughed though he was nervous. "Well Chaos is out of the equation as well. We have taken away your most powerful ally who could have helped you in this battle," said Sailor Jupiter. With this battle began and the senshi were bound a determined to win for Usagi. It was his fault that she was dead and they were going to make him pay.

"John, Jen are you both all right?" Sam asked, but he knew the answer to that, no. Usagi was dead and it hit them hard, it him hard as well she was one the most amazing young woman he had ever met. The rest of the residents were now coming out of their rooms and discovering Usagi. The whole hall was crying because of their loss.

Usagi opened her eyes and found herself floating in a bright room. Tears began to stream down her face, _'Good luck my friends I know you can do it.'_ "Do not cry little one," said a woman's voice. "Mother is that you?" asked Usagi looking around. "Yes it is it has been along time since we last saw each other" said Queen Serenity. There was a flash and they were standing in the throne room of the moon castle. "It has been a long time," said Usagi. "We have a lot to talk about because you have a big choice a head of you my daughter," said Queen Serenity leading her over to a video screen. "What do you mean mother?" "There is another force behind this battle. They are using Jadeite to get rid of you. Though they don't realize that you can come back, this time you must make the choice of where you want to go," she said as she pulled up the battle happening on earth. "What do you mean choose where I am going to go?" "You can go back with the Senshi but it will make it harder for you to find the real cause of the problems or you can be born into the middle of the cause. Keep in mind that the future will change if you choose the other life," warned Queen Serenity. "I know how hard it was for them to destroy me and now they are facing Jadeite, I am unsure that they are able to defeat him on their own."

Usagi watched as her Senshi against Jadeite and saw that they needed her help to finish him. "If being born in the other life would help stop this fighting I will do it as long as I can help them defeat Jadeite," said Usagi. Queen Serenity smiled down at her daughter. "You will be able to do that. Good luck my daughter, you will have no memory of this life until the time comes you need them." With that said Queen Serenity faded away and a white light surrounded Usagi.

"Jen why don't you go to bed, you can't sit here all night watching over her. She is not going to wake up…" started John when a ball of light flew into the room. The ball did not scare them but made them feel warm inside. Jen's sadness seemed to leave her body and a smile spread across her face. The light formed into the shape of a young woman that shocked everyone in the room. It was Usagi with the biggest smile they had ever seen. The light spread to her body healing the wound in her chest and the light surrounded her body. The two forms melted together and the light died down. Usagi was standing there as Princess Serenity. She opened her hands and her locket appeared raising her hand above her head. "MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" she yelled transforming into Sailor Moon. "I miss the feeling of the crystal since this whole mess started," she said with a laugh in her voice. Jen jumped to her feet and gave her a huge hug, "I thought you were dead!" "I am Jen I just had to finish this last battle. I am being sent somewhere else so that I can stop this fighting once and for all," Sailor Moon said giving Jen one last hug and dried the tears in Jen's eyes and headed outside to help the others.

"DIE SENSHI this world is now mine!" yelled Jadeite firing another blow to the already-beaten senshi. They were lying on the ground ready to give up, they had failed their princess. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEROPY KISS!" they heard a voice cry and Jadeite was thrown to the ground. "The world is not yours and it never will be and behalf of the moon I will punish you!" said Sailor Moon stepping out of the shadows. "You are supposed to be dead," said Jadeite breathlessly. "I am Jadeite, I just have some unfinished business to take care of" said Sailor Moon.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" yelled Sailor Mars firing her attack into Jadeite's back. He landed and the ground with a loud thud. The tides had changed and Jadeite knew this, "You were unable to defeat me last time what makes you think that you will be able to do so this time." "You ran last time and Beryl was the one who dealt with you. We destroyed her and we have gained our full powers as well as gained two members. If you give up I will spare you. You can live life as a normal human being, but if you are unwilling to accept this proposal than you will die," said Sailor Moon walking up Jadeite and offered her hand to help him up. He looked at her and spat at her hand. Pushing off the ground he flew into the air preparing a blast that would destroy the entire campus. "I will defeat you and the Nega-verise will gain control of this universe," said Jadeite firing the ball at Sailor Moon.

"That is what I thought you would say STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THEREPY KISS!" she yelled firing her own blast and the battle had begun. The residents in the halls watched with amazed eyes and were cheering Sailor Moon on. They all knew that if she lost, they would all lose their lives.

As the battle went on Sailor Moon began to weaken and the dark power slowly pushed towards the ground. "I will not give up, I will defeat you!" yelled Sailor Moon and a flash of white light filled the area, when it cleared Princess Serenity was holding the crystal and pushed back hard against Jadeite. "Serenity needs our help, we need to finish this once and for all," said Tuxedo Keman and his tuxedo faded away into the armor that he wore as Prince Endyimon. He put his hands on to her shoulders given her the support that she needed to keep standing. The Senshi joined hands behind them in a line ready to give their power.

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

They yelled their power flowing into the crystal pushing against Jadeites attack. Slowly Jadeite grows weak against the combined power of the Senshi and overwhelmed by the blast. He screams in pain as the blast rips his body apart, only when the screams die away Serenity let off the attack. "SERENITY!" they yelled and ran up to her. She gave them a hug and a warm smile. Tuxedo Kamen was the only one to notice that she was beginning to fade away. "Usako you're not back for good are you?" he asked. With the question the others noticed what was happening. "I am dead Mamo-chan, though I was allowed to come back and help you in this last battle," she said with a tear rolling down her cheek. The Senshi stood there speechless they could not believe what was happening; they thought they had their princess back and they were going to lose her again.

"There is more to this enemy than any of us thought," said Sailor Moon looking at the others. Shock written on their faces, how were they going to defeat them if she was no longer with them, "I was giving a choice of staying with you while we struggled to fight this enemy or be reborn in the middle of it giving us access we need to defeat them. I chose to be reborn so that we could finally stop this fighting and bring about the silver millennium again. The future is going to change so I cannot promise if Crystal Tokyo will rise or if I will become queen but it is worth it if the fighting will end." "I wish that you could stay with us but I understand the choice you made," said Sailor Mercury. "Tell my parents everything about me including being Sailor Moon they have the right to know now that I am not going to be able to see them again. Who knows if I will be able to see you all again? I am going to have no memories of all this," said Sailor Moon as she became harder to see.

"My time is almost up I wish the best of luck in the future and I hope our paths will cross again. Mamo-chan you will always be in my heart but I hope you find love again without me; I want you to be happy. Good Bye I love you all," was her final words as she disappeared. Jen and John ran out of the hall to see the Senshi, they had all lost someone very special to them that day.

A week later they were back in Tokyo to give their final farewells to Usagi. Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo were standing next to Usagi's casket crying. The news of her being Sailor Moon was very hard for them to believe, but when they saw her friends transform they believed what they were saying. "I cannot believe that we never figured it out. She was always missing when something happened around town," said Ikuko. "I had a beautiful daughter, I am very proud of her for how hard she fought to protect us I just wish we could have seen her one last time before she left us," said Kenji to Mamoru. "You really were the perfect man for her. I wish that I could have gotten to know you more while she was alive and watched you become my son-in-law." Mamoru smiled at Kenji and said good bye to Tsukino's as they left. "I hope our paths cross once again meatball head, good luck in your new life and we will continue to fight until that day," said Rei and laid flowers on her tombstone as did the others before leaving.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as call your name I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses," said Professor McGonagall to the nervous first years. "Thompson, Serenity," a nervous young girl with long silver blond hair up in a weird hairstyle that looked like she had two meatballs on top of her head. _'Interesting, I never thought that I would be sorting you young one,' 'Why is that?'_ asked Serenity. _'You will find out in time, but until then you will be a _**GRYIFFENDOR**_ good luck princess'_ before Serenity could ask why the hat had called her princess the hat was removed from her head. She walked over to the cheering table and sat next to a boy with messy black hair who was also a first year as well. "Hi my name is Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," said Harry pointing to a boy with red hair and a girl with brown hair. "Nice to meet you I am Serenity Thompson," Serenity with a smile. _'This is going to be a great adventure'_ she thought as the feast began.

**Well here it is the last chapter of my story. I am sorry it took almost a month to get it up but 11 hour shifts at work have been kicking my butt. I will begin work on the sequel when I am vacation because plane rides are so boring so I should have something within the up coming month. I really hoped you all have enjoyed my story so please review and let me know what think about it. I hope to see you all for the sequel!**

**Luna-Girl-2004**


End file.
